


Wow, thanks!

by Gimmeunicorn



Series: Lapidot anniversary week [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angs, Cuddling, F/F, Gem Weapons, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapis and Peridot are girlfriends in this but it's not the main point of the story, Limb Enhancers (Steven Universe), you wouldn't have bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeunicorn/pseuds/Gimmeunicorn
Summary: Day 3 of the Lapidot Anniversary Week: Reconciling with the pastLate submission, and I'm skipping day 4Peridot's normally inflated ego fails her after the events of Reunited and CYM.





	Wow, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This entry comes a bit late. I fell asleep before being able to finish and submit it. I hope you will still enjoy this one shot, and that it won't feel too out of place (or, better, out of time).
> 
> I also could not proofread it throughly. I will get back to it!

This was unusual. It wasn't a good kind of unusual, either. For at least two weeks Peridot seemed... off. This was the only word Lapis could use to describe the lack of Peridot's usual hyperactivity. She also hadn't been her usual talkative self in days. That side of her could be more abrasive than cute, sometimes. Yet, if this silence meant Peridot was not feeling well, Lapis would prefer things went back to normal. She had to ask Peridot if something was wrong.

She found her sitting outside of the door of the beach house, fiddling with what looked like a wire. "Hey, Peri, what are you doing?" she asked as she approached her. Peridot turned around and greeted her with a smile, "oh, hi Lapis! Hm, nothing special, just looking for ways to improve the internal connections of guard robonoids, for when the new place is finished".

"Good idea, thank you for doing that..." Lapis paused, uncertain of how to best voice her concern, "Peridot, can I ask you something? Has... something been bothering you, recently?". Peridot's expression fell. "Why do you ask?" She said, looking concerned.  
"Since we returned you have acted strangely, like something is really bothering you" Peridot's frown just deepened as she listened to Lapis, "I just wanted to know if you were ok...".

"Yes, I'm ok! I didn't notice I was acting weird, but I promise you that it's nothing to worry about!" The green gem hurried to reply, "I think I'm just still a little drained from the fight on Homeworld. That was intense!".  
Lapis felt relieved. She felt sorry that Peridot had to feel this way, but if that was the reason for her behaviour, then it was an understandable reaction and nothing to worry about too much.

"Oh Peri, I'm sorry that it took so much out of you!" she exclaimed, pulling Peridot towards her to lay her head on her chest, so that the blue gem could cuddle her hair. "Maybe you could try sleeping. I know we don't really need to sleep, but every time I do that I feel replenished afterwards. Maybe you would find it helps in this case... And you would get a lot of cuddles if you come to sleep with me!"

Peridot seemed to think sbout it for a second, before nodding minutely against Lapis' chest. The idea of cuddling was especially appealing for the green gem, who was already getting a taste of what was to come by letting her hair get stroked tenderly. "Yes, that sounds good...".

They sat on the porch for another few minutes, just enjoying the view of the beach at sunset and each other's company, before heading back inside. As their new house hadn't been built yet, the two of them had to resort to residing in Steven's bathroom for the time being. Steven hadn't been happy, but everyone thought this was the most reasonable solution while they waited, the alternative being staying on the couch in plain view of all the other residents of the house. 

Once they were in "their room", the two climbed into the bath tub. While, for the green gem alone, the tub had plenty of space to offer, the two if them together were occupying most of the space. This would have been a problem when they first met, yet now the limited space did not bother them particularly: it was nice to be able to snuggle together and watch a movie on Peridot's tablet, or just lay down together, hugged to each other and talking about all the strange things that happen on Earth.

"Ok, now try to get in a comfortable position that has your head rested on something" Lapis said once they were both in the tub. She tried to give an example by laying down on her side with her head on the soft duvet Steven had originally given Peridot when she had moved into the bathroom. Peridot followed suit, laying down with her back against Lapis' front. Lapis got the hint and hugged the other from behind with her free arm, before starting rubbing circles along the green gem's side in a soothing manner. "Now close your eyes and relax". Peridot followed her guidance and closed her eyes. Relaxing did not come as fast, though after a couple of minutes Lapis' attentions managed to release some of her tension, and she slumped against her girlfriend.

"When does the sleep part happen?" Peridot asked, impatient, after a few minutes. Lapis rolled her eyes, laughing lightly, "it won't come if you talk. Just wait and let it happen. It's hard to explain, but if you just lay down like that with your eyes closed and wait, you will fall asleep without realising". Peridot frowned, but decided to trust Lapis and kept still, waiting for something to happen while letting Lapis cuddle her. Eventually, the other's ministrations and her own tiredness made her succumb to sleep, and Lapis had to chucle a little when she began hearing a low snoring coming from the green gem. Lapis followed her example no long after, getting lulled by the warmth of Peridot's body against her.

Lapis woke up feeling still tired, like her slumber had been interrupted. She realised something was wrong when Peridot shifted against her, letting out what sounded like a pained whine. "Hey, are you o-" as lapis touched Peridot's shoulder to try and wake her up, she noticed the light coming from her girlfriend's gem. 'She must be having a nightmare' she thought as she tried to distinguish the images coming into focus in the light projection. As the scene became clearer, Lapis' attention was caught by what looked like gem fragments and poofed gems scattered on the ground. Suddenly a shadow came into view and expanded to occupy a big part of the horizon like a looming presence. As the massive being struck in the helpless gems' direction, Peridot's eyes sprung open and the smaller gem sat up, panicked.

"Aaaah! No!" She screamed, seeming disoriented at first and not realising she was no longer dreaming. "Peridot, it's ok! You were having a nightmare" Lapis tried to calm her down. " I was having a what?" Peridot asked as soon as she got back in touch with reality enough to re-organise her thoughts.  
"It's when you have a bad dream. Your mind makes it up  while you sleep" Lapis explained. "Ugh... I knew sleeping was a cloddy idea" Peridot groaned while rubbing her eyes with both of her hands.

Lapis circled the other's shoulders with her arms, giving her temple a light kiss in the hopes this would somehow make her companion feel better. "I'm sorry that scared you. You're here now". She continued to hold her gently, until she had to ask the question that had popped in her mind after seeing the contents of Peridot's dream: "are you sure you are ok?".

She felt Peridot tense in her arms, then give a designed sigh, "no..." she admitted. "And do you feel like talking about it?". Peridit nodded, wrapping her arms around herself while still being surrounded by Lapis' own arms, a gesture that Lapis knew paunfully well and that revealed just how uncomfortable and tense the other was feeling.

"Hmm..." the smaller gem began, "I didn't lie when I told you that the fight against the Diamonds had... affected me. It did. Maybe more than I thought it would..." she paused, trying to find the right words "I felt scared. Really scared" another pause, enough for Lapis  to lower her hand to touch Peridot's, which was limp at the green gem's side.  
"I tried to be confident, and having you by my side made me feel much sader, and in the end we made it... but I was afraid we wouldn't make it because they are Diamonds and we are smaller, defective clods!" Peridot finished the sentence in a small fit of rage, clenching her fists and groaning in frustration.  
"And the worst part is that, if I had to fight to defend you guys, I would have been useless!".

Lapis frowned "but you weren't useless..." she tried to reassure. "What you saw is as far as I get. If you were in danger I... you saw how long I lasted in the fight the night you came back. If we weren't lucky Steven stopped them, you and the others may have been shattered without me being able to scrape them" she said sadly, "I... at least I could defend myself when I had my limb enhancers".

"But you said you were so proud of how far you have come without them-" Lapis attempted. "I know! I said that!" Peridot struggled in Lapis' half embrace, eventually breaking free and turning to face her. "But I want you to be safe, first" she said, lowering her eyes in a defeated gesture. "Maybe, now that we're in good terms with Homeworld, I should ask for a new pair".

Lapis leaned forward to hold the other once again, initial shock on her face now replaced with sadness "We never thought you were useless, you know, right? There are so many things we couldn't have done without your help, and you were always able to help only relying on your own strenght" she hugged Peridot tighter, burying her face against the younger gem's hair. Peridot let herself be given the attention. "I know... I'm just not sure thinking can help us in some dangerous situations, anymore. What if something worse than the diamonds shows up?".

Lapis said nothing. Not much could be said in this moment that could make Peridot feel much better. Lapis hated that she wasn't better at consoling her girlfriend. Until no long ago she was pretty much mostly hyperaware of her own anxieties, and just recently made a real effort to take care to her loved ones as they deserved. She may have noticed Peridot's self consciousness before, but apparently she had underestimated it, and now she wished she could find a way to stop the other's pain, that she could find the right words to convey how strong, indispensable and unique Peridot was for all of them. 

"Lapis, is that ok if we lay down for a while longer?" Peridot said, in a small voice, muffled by Lapis' shoulder. The blue gem nodded, laying down with Peridot still leaning against her, starting to stroke her back in a soothing motion. It was several minutes later when she realised that the green gem had fallen asleep again. This time it seemed like she was not being haunted by bad dreams, so Lapis allowed herself to relax, and soon followed her partner's example, drifting off as well while still embracing Peridot.

Peridot was alone when she woke up. The digital clock on the bathroom's sink informed her that it was morning, and that she must have slept several hours without interruption, considering it had been barely been seven in the evening when Lapis and herself had come to the bathroom. She groggily got out of the bath tub and exited the room. Indeed, bright morning sunlight was filtering through the window shades, and she had to adjust to the sudden brightness, rather sudden, coming from the darkness of the bathroom.

"Tiny!" the sudden call made her turn to her right, where the couch was. On it were sitting Bismuth and Pearl, both smiling in a way that, in her still half asleep and moody state, peridot felt meant she would feel extremely annoyed in the foreseeable future. "Took you long enough!" shouted Bismuth from the couch, as Peridot stepped in front of them. As soon as she got close she noticed that the blacksmith had a fairly large bundle in her lap. Bismuth noticed that her attention was now on the bundle. "Oh, this? A birdie told me you may find these useful" she said as she unwrapped whatever was inside the cloth, revealing several sharp looking, elongated daggers. Each was ash grey in colour, with golden details around the edges of the handle, and shone an subtle iridescent emerald green where the sun rays hit the blade.

"Wow, thanks... what do I do with these rudimental weapons?". Bismuth laughed her usual mirthful and deep laugh, which did not help Peridot feeling less confused. "You fight with them, of course, silly rock!". At that Point Pearl took over, "Lapis told us that you were worried about combat, and asked if we could help you in some way". The pale gem put a hand on Peridot's shoulder, "I know how it feels like to not be built for fighting, but there are ways to compensate to that. If you will allow us, we can help you train to fight". Pearl's eyes then softened, and she lightly squeezed Peridot's shoulder. "We are sorry we neglected this before.We should have imagined you would feel vulnerable after losing your limb enhancers, yet we left you come up with solution and experiment with your new metal powers without stopping to think if we could facilitate your efforts. We let you waste those amazing powerful sill on metal cans and never gave you a proper weapon, even though we knew we would be facing the Diamonds very soon". Perl's honesty caused a deep green blush to spread on Peridot's face. Bismuth spoke, "you let us know if you want to go through with this. Come find Pearl or myself when you have an answer". The two taller gems then got up and waved at Peridot before heading out.

It was only after the two had left, that Peridot noticed something barely peeking out from under the knives. Peridot picked what looked like a strip of paper and started reading it. "You can be stronger than you think and your past does not decide your future, you were the one that taught this to me. I hope you liked your gift and that, even if one day you'll decide to go back to using your old limb enhancers, you'll do that knowing that you'll have ways to feel strong even without them" the note read, signed "Lapis" in the bottom right corner.

"Wow, thanks..." Peridot whispered, this time out of the others' hearing range.


End file.
